


Any Objections?

by FieryRie



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult!RebornAU, Fluff, Full of Feels, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: It's just a random one shot of an adult Reborn and Tsuna.





	Any Objections?

ㅡ ♣  
  
Reborn gazed at the vast blue sky above, feeling the wind blow past him as it make his hair flow through the air. Years had already passed and he's now back to his adult form, thanks for the help of certain someone.  
  
"Reborn! Come down from the roof, right now! Mom's calling for breakfast!," he heard a familiar voice calling him from the ground.  
  
Reborn glanced at the brunette lanky man who was looking up to see him. He almost smiled to himself. "Yeah. Coming!"  
  
By all means, the assassin jumped from the roof that made the mafia boss shriek in surprise.  
  
"Reborn!! Why do you do that! What if you land in the wrong angle and hurt yourself? Baka!," Tsuna scolded him even it's obvious that the boy is shaking in fear. Fear that the adult woud somehow scrape himself.  
  
Reborn let out a soft chuckle, something that he doesn't usually do. Only in front of his firmer student. "You should know that I'm better than that. Don't worry about me," he leaned closer to Tsuna's scrunched face and caressed the latter's tinting pink cheek.  
  
The boy immediately blushed with the gesture and averted his gaze away from his mentor. "I-I'm not worried at all!!," he defended.  
  
 'Ain't he cute?,' Reborn thought to himself. He cupped Tsuna's face for the latter to look at him directly. Black eyes to brown ones. "Of course, you're not," he muttered with a smirk plastered on his lips, his face getting closer to Tsuna's.  
  
He felt the brunette's hand push him lightly. "Don't," he managed to voice out.  
  
Reborn faked a frown as he stared at the shaking boy under him. "Why? Don't you want me anymore? Is it Hibari now? Gokudera? Yamamoto? Tell me," he asked in an almost poisonous voice.  
  
Tsuna shook his head and bit his lip which made Reborn want to kiss him right here and there. "You know it's not that. I- I d-don't like a-anyone but.. you," he shyly stated, voice trailing off at the last word.  
  
Reborn grinned at the statement and without any words, he brushed his lips towards Tsuna's own and licked the latter's bottom lip. "Excellent. I don't want anyone stealing you away from me."  
  
Recovering from shock, Tsuna pushed him as he wiped his lips. "Reborn! Someone might see us!! What were you thinking?!"  
  
The assassin stepped closer to Tsuna, gripping the boy's both hands and pushed him to the wall. Tsuna kept on squirming to escape but Reborn was stronger than him. "Who cares? That's good, you know. They'll be able to know that you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is only mine."  
  
"Reborn.."  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
His former student shook his head to say no and as to Reborn's surprise, the former circled his arms around the confused assassin's neck and quickly pulled him into a kiss.  
  
It wasn't like the kiss Reborn gave Tsuna, it was different. The former arcobaleno wrapped his hand around Tsuna's waist to pull him closer to his chest as he bit the latter's lip, asking for entrance. Luckily, the boy granted him what he wanted so Reborn quickly darted his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth, tasting every part of it.  
  
"Can I just have you for breakfast instead, Tsuna?"


End file.
